The invention relates generally to the preparation of inorganic coordination polymers and in particular to the preparation of tantalum phosphinates.
Phosphinate ligands have been found to act as bridging groups in a variety of complexes with numerous metals. However, to date, such has not been found to occur with third row transition metals. Some success has been reported with phosphonates and a few third row transition metals, but the variety and quality of the products have been limited.
Many special purpose resins have a major drawback. They are extremely expensive. Techniques which are used to reduce the high cost inherent with their use are to form laminates with less expensive resins or use less expensive resins as fillers. In developing these resins, a number of properties are sought besides lower costs. First the materials must be compatible with a large variety of other materials. These fillers must be able to form a strong bond with the other resins nor be detrimental to the physical properties of these resins. Further these cheaper fillers must have a high structural strength and temperature stability. Of course it is desirable if the cheaper material improves some of the properties of the expensive resin, e.g. adhesion, abrasion resistance, or fire retardancy.